


Figure It Out When The Morning Comes.

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Crenny, I'm tired, M/M, Naughty swear words omg, Runaway AU, i am also bad with titles, i am so bad at tagging, i am sorry i suck so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig and Kenny try to keep warm in a shittastic car in this shittastic snowy shittastic town after running away from their shittastic homes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure It Out When The Morning Comes.

“Jesus fucking Christ..” The male muttered the phrase under his breath, running his own hands up and down his sides hoping for a bit of friction. The shittastic jacket he was wearing wasn't doing much to keep him warm, so anything he could do to help – he'd do it. You would take a moment to feel bad for him, but if anything, you had it worse, wearing a simple blue hoodie. You let out a small shiver, and you notice Kenny look to you, and by instinct you give him the finger. You don't know why you do it, you just do. And he smiles at you, even though you're both miserable, and returns the gesture. You can only frown when you see how pale his skin looks, a sick color. He might be getting a cold? Because that would just be great. Really the last thing you need is him to get sick when you can't even find a place to stay for the night.

Right now you – Craig Tucker, are in your dad's car, huddling with your boyfriend searching for some warmth. You stole the vehicle, but you didn't expect it to die on you like it did not too long ago. There was no chance in saving it, you'd have to ditch it in the morning. But right now, it was the only place you could sleep for the night. Ha, actually scratch that. You were definitely not going to get any sleep. It was 2 degrees outside, and both of you had to share a shitty blanket for warmth. Hell, you might die if you fell asleep. And the last thing you needed was for you or Kenny to die. Because if you died, well, you died. And if he died, he'd end up right back in his room like all the other times. And what's the point of running away from home if you're just going to end up right back there?

So you gave it all your might to share each others body heat, both of you cuddling with the other. There was a large grin on Kenny's face, and you didn't know if it was the cold or the cuddling that made his cheeks bright pink. Probably both. This wasn't something you did often, cuddling that is. If you had ever gone to his house, you'd leave in the middle of the night. Then you wouldn't say anything to each other at school, and then you'd just meet up again. You never actually made this an agreement, it just started to happen. And you both seem pretty happy with this little relationship you have going on. Well, you sure are. Kenny might be pushing for something a bit romantic. But it's not easy to go on fancy dates when you're both being searched for and have only enough money for a granola bar or two. But you, somehow, get by.

The main way you get by is stealing. Money, food, whatever you can really. You try to stay away from anything too big, anything people would notice. You take candy bars and bags of chips, you take the donations that sit outside of Goodwill, things of the such. At first the guilt was a bit much, but now it was easy. Too easy, you were way too comfortable with this kind of stuff. But Kenny taught you the ways. He had been stealing things since he was a kid, he was a lot more experienced with this type of stuff. He knew what it was like to go a few days without a real meal, or any heat. Hell, he knew what it was like to have a sword pierced through his chest and then to wake up the night day fine. You didn't. And that's where the pity (and respect you'd never really admit) came in, because he seemed so strong for someone who went through so much. And here you are whining about a night of coldness.

You shake your head a bit, realizing you had zoned off. And you were staring right into those bright, blue innocent eyes. Much too innocent for all the shit Kenny had gone through. He was staring right back, with an adorable little smile on his face that made you realize why you love him. You love him. And you want to tell him that. But right now, you couldn't find the strength to even open your chapped lips to say the words. So instead you return the smile to the best of your ability, something you don't do often. And that's when he pushes his lips against yours, instantly heating them up. It was a short kiss, but sweet and romantic nonetheless, and that's another reason why you love him. He can make the most simple things so amazing.

Once he pulls away, you lick your lips a bit, even if it was only going to make them worse. You're an idiot. But that's not the topic here. It was now or never. Say it. Say it, you idiot! Oh wow, you were yelling at yourself in your own head. You really were dumb.

“Uh..Kenny?” You manage to mutter it out, and he looks to you in a curious fashion, translating to 'What?'. You can't go back now. “I er, I love you.” You clear your throat, and cuddle into him even more so he can't see your face.

“Yeah, I know.” Kenny says, and you can just tell that he grins. You pull back from his body, pouting and giving him the finger once again. “What the hell dude? Aren't you gonna say it back?” You say, and you're actually a bit angry. The rational side of you is gone, probably because you're so damn tired, and you completely forget your boyfriend is a total prankster.

“You know I'm just kidding! Jeez. I love you too, you fucking dork.” He pecks you on the cheek, and wraps his arms around you, pulling you as close as possible. And for a moment there, you really do feel the warmth back in your body, and you smile again.

The two of you lay there for quite some time. You can only guess it's three in the morning, because neither of you have watches and the clock in the car is busted. There was a silence, but it was rather comforting. Definitely not awkward. But, sadly, you just had to break it with the question neither of you wanted to ask.

“Kenny...What the hell are we going to do in the morning?” Your voice is merely a whisper, because you aren't sure if you want to be heard or not. But he hears you, and his voice is somehow happy and vibrant. God, you love him.

“Well, we'll figure that out when tomorrow comes. Just like we always do. Get some sleep, alright?” He lets out a small sigh, lightly rubbing your sides and back in a comforting way that somehow he knows you love. And for once, you listen to your boyfriend, closing your eyes and allowing your mind to drift off.

But sadly, you wake up alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have promised myself to finish this!! and to write an explanation for that ending. so i guess just keep your eyes open for when i finally get that done!!
> 
> {[ requested by tumblr user chillpunk ]}


End file.
